


A Small Favour

by Sunsini



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsini/pseuds/Sunsini
Summary: 警告，第二人称，康纳x性别未知的你，维修梗。





	A Small Favour

“你应该去修理厂的。”

你说，小心翼翼地取下他背后的金属板。照常理来说，当仿生人被生产时，这些可变化性的适应性金属板由机械臂装上，并与其他板块融合边缘；但只需要一点越权操作就能让它们按照主体的意愿重新分解。

康纳只为你打开了一片轻薄的金属板，剩下的事情要你来做。

“他们问的问题太多了。”他说，“你看到那条正在闪蓝色的缆线了吗？”

“看到了。”你说，他特意让那条缆线闪得像俱乐部门口的霓虹灯那样容易分辨，“没想到你这么硬汉，和你的脸不符。”

你抬头看了一眼，发现面前的镜子映出了RK800委屈得像是没能拿到最喜爱口味的糖果的孩子一样的脸。你笑了。

“我将钛抽取到了别处，你会沾上少量的蓝血，但不用担心，它对人类无害。”他说，“附近应该还有另外一条闪着红光的线，它们在底端纠缠在了一起，我需要你帮我把它们分开。”

你的笑容没有消失，直到你将手慢慢从他的后背伸进去——脊椎，你想，那些从你胳膊旁边擦过的骨骼钢架应该是脊椎。有一些遗留的蓝血蹭在了你的袖子上，然后有更多粘在缆线上的蓝血沾在了你的手上，这时你脸上的笑容才消失。

“我看上去像个连续杀人魔。刚从恐怖电影里走出来的那种。”你说，开玩笑的那种，却完全没有开玩笑时的轻松感。

“别紧张。”他安抚似的说。

“你在监测我的心跳和血压吗？”过了一会儿你说，停在半空中的手开始继续做它该做的事，这一次比上次稳了许多——清理康纳体内的缆线，你永远不可能知道它们的具体作用，但你有时会希望自己也有一个内置录音系统，这样你就可以录下他之前说的那句话。

“我需要你”，你想，不需要将整句话录全，你只想录下这短短的三个词，将它加载进私人的加密音乐库里。

然后——也许——底特律的大街上就会出现一个塞着耳机、脸上带着满足笑容的人，快步走向自动服务窗口，拿走自己点单的那杯清晨咖啡。

“刚才你的手在抖。”他提醒道，“虽然不明显，但——你正在我的身体里，字面意义上的，我不想注意到都难。”

字面意义上的。你咽了咽口水，抬头瞥了一眼镜子。

他在偷笑。这个坏小子。

“你不该对我有更多的恐惧感吗？”你挑了挑眉毛，看着自己被蓝血的手指轻轻分开纠缠的缆线。

“那等你做完这个，我再逮捕你。”他说，额上黄色的显示灯正在闪烁，证明你做的事情是有效果的。

“带手铐的那种？”你随口问了一句，突然对仿生人的某项机能产生了好奇。

“取决于你有多听话。”他答道；你盯着他的脸颊和耳朵，总觉得上面模仿人类皮肤的淡粉色比刚才要深了些。

你的好奇心得到了满足，看起来仿生人的表情模拟器正在正常地工作——脸红，多么便利又毫无用处的机能，你想。

“好的，警官。”你说；他现在应该在分析你的语调比起平时上升了百分之多少，证明了你很开心——或者单纯看到了你映在镜子里的傻笑的脸。

“我现在该怎么做？”你问，看着那两条缆线的颜色恢复正常。

“看看其他地方有什么异常。”

“你觉得我会知道哪里有异常吗？”你问，但还是低下头去，仔细地看起了那些让你毫无头绪的机体内部结构。

“你在冲着我体内呼气吗？”他突然问。

“没办法，我不呼吸就会死。你觉得痒吗？”

“不。”他说，这在你的意料之中；仿生人没有疼痛感，所以也没有痒的感觉，“我觉得……热。”

“你是说温暖。”你说，终于看到了一些奇怪的东西——现在你的手已经穿过后背的间隙，深入他前胸处的某个地方了，“我会将它归咎于二氧化碳。”而不是水汽，你想，你作为生物体、进行能量消耗时呼出的带有温度的水汽，“这是什么？”

你用指尖碰了碰那个蓝色的球体。

“我的心脏。”

“哦。”你愣了愣，还好你之前洗过手了，“我该道歉吗？”

“你准备道歉吗？”

“不，我准备亲它一口。”

他的脸抽搐了一下。“这就是人类表达喜爱的方式吗？顺带一提，接触方式不当会导致放射性物质——”

“放轻松。”你说，“要知道，婴儿碰到什么东西都会先放进嘴里含着，这是本能，你该庆幸我拥有足够的独立意识，不会把你的每个零件都舔一遍。”

“老天，这真恶心。”他干巴巴地说。

“是谁在犯罪现场舔来舔去的？”你抽出手时问。既然没有什么你可以帮忙的，那么他现在也应该没有什么问题了。

他翻了个白眼。

“听上去你和我没什么区别。”

“还是有一点的。”你说，重新拿起旁边的金属板，将它安装了回去，“我对无偿工作没有那么热心，所以我想向你索要一点报酬。”

你看着金属板交接的边缘逐渐融为一体，然后乳白色的材料表面逐渐通过拟态变为人类的肤色（上面还有随机生成的雀斑，令人惊讶）。碳性骨架外的体型是根据分析人类体态生成的，好让肌肉的分布与衔接看上去更加自然。

“你想要什么？”他问，拿起扔在旁边椅背上的衣服，转过身来看着你。

“一个亲吻怎么样？”

“哪里？”

“哪里会让你在亲我的同时不在脑子里背诵我的社保号？”你问，“我也不想让你对我的肤质、洗发水、或是昨晚的晚餐做出分析。”

“这可太难了。”他笑着穿上衬衣，缓慢地系起了扣子，“我得做很多实验。”

“哦，不用着急。”你说，“你的实验对象和最终受益人都有的是时间。”


End file.
